


Perfectly Blind

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason is being replaced.





	Perfectly Blind

**Inside:** Something rumbled in his chest, disrupted its smooth rhythm, as he watched their lips touch then separate then touch again; standing beside his pleasantly surprised new bride, he felt no need to be honest about this – to answer her question, “Isn’t this great?”  
  
 _{Mind is worn, heart is torn  
Violently craving  
A substitute for you, (a substitute)}_  
  
 **Outside:** Carly missed feeling lost in a moment, the touch of pillow soft kisses that hinted towards restrained passion and wonderful things to come; she could only pray the two of them would recall the action without a hint of regret.  
  
 _{My wide eyes, straight with red lines  
Visions of me and you  
Shattered in a day like broken glass}_  
  
 **Reaction:** His bride was elated at the perspective of his best friend being ‘occupied’; while she rambled on, all Jason could do was nod in agreement and try to push away his muddled thoughts – flashbacks to their roller coaster kisses over the years.  
  
 _{Perfectly blind, (blind)  
Perfectly blind, (I cannot see anything when you’re around)}_  
  
 **Opposition:** “I don’t want her to get hurt because she’s been through enough” the excuse was the best he could do under pressure, trying to be truthful while avoid a confession; Sam crossed her arms, unconvinced, “Are you sure that’s all this is?”  
  
 _{These eyes are begging  
These eyes are you}_  
  
 **Admit:** Jason walked away from the conversation, unwilling to elaborate in response to her accusation, but his feelings became painfully apparent to him as he stepped outside to find Carly tossing her head back with a loud laugh which Shawn had elicited.  
  
 _{These eyes see darkness  
These eyes see through}_  
  
 **Conversation:** “How can you protect her, if you’re so—close” Jason assumed his question was not too intrusive until he saw Shawn’s tense up; when he finally responded to his inquiry, Shawn maintained a cocky grin, “You should probably concern yourself with being a newlywed and not with Carly’s _close_ friends.”   
  
_{Could you take me as I am  
I’m just a scarred man  
These hands need your guidance  
Take me past my circumstance}_  
  
 **Replace:** Carly watched as her daughter raced away from Shawn who playfully acted as though he could not catch up with her; the three of them walking along shore as the sun set for the day – it felt real, the kind of real that could make her forget that her best friend had written her off.  
  
 _{Perfectly blind, (I need an answer)  
Perfectly blind, perfectly}_  
  
 **Insecurities:** “I love you, Sam” the words should have been enough to convince them both that their witnessing of a forbidden kiss was a good sign for their marriage, not an indicator of drama to come.   
  
_{Feel free to lead me where you want me to go (perfectly blind)  
And yes I’m going to follow, (follow)}_  
  
 **Preoccupied:** “Jason” the way his name left her lips in the middle of the night, only the two of them outside of the cabin as their company rested inside, caused his heart to race; she had no idea how beautiful she appeared as the fire danced in the depth of her eyes, inviting him to ignore all outside factors just one last time.  
  
 _{I wanna be lost in you, (lost in you) (perfectly blind)  
I wanna be lost in you (perfectly blind)}_  
  
 **Explosion:** Jason’s lips met Carly’s with tenderness and attention to detail, memorizing softness, then with magnetic force as memories began to overwhelm them, the craving for that level of connection where no consequences factored in at all.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Perfectly Blind" - Day 26**


End file.
